The Romance of Aonghas and Anders
by DreGregoire
Summary: This is the romance of Aonghas and Anders DA2 time frame Malexmale
1. Page One

**The Romance of Aonghas and Anders**

_**An Exercise in Submission to One's Desires **_

_**Part One: Finding Each other Again**_

Aonghas stepped into his bedchamber to find Anders sitting in his armchair. Aonghas paused in surprise to stare. Anders lay draped over the chair; one leg was flung over an armrest and his face was tilted towards the ceiling as his head leaned over the back of the chair exposing the older man's bare throat. Aonghas swallowed against a lump in his own throat and stepped over to stare down at the man he had taken advantage of twice in his chamber at Vigil's Keep. Anders' soft snores permeated the room as Aonghas continued to stare. Aonghas reached out and ran a finger from the ex-warden's chin and down along the curve of the man's Adams apple before beginning to slowly trace the edge of the sleeping man's collar with all of his fingers. The brushing of his fingers slowly forced the collar the slightest bit lower exposing more skin to his gaze. He felt Anders jerk against his fingers and he looked up quickly to find the man looking at him intently and as Anders continued to meet his gaze Aonghas could feel himself flush as his breathing became ragged. Aonghas stepped back and turned away trying to control his breathing and his body before speaking. "Is there something you want, Anders?"

"You said you came here for me. What did you mean by that? Hawke says you left Ferelden without telling anybody. He said you haven't been in contact with the Wardens. Is that true?" Aonghas continued struggling against his body's reaction to Anders and he knew he would not be able to respond without giving away his attraction to the other mage. He knew the moment Anders stood and began walking to him because he felt the man's presence getting closer. Despite his best efforts a tremor rocked through him when Anders placed a hand on his shoulder while stepping around him so they could stand face to face. "Talk to me, Aonghas."

"I heard what happened and what was done to you." Aonghas avoided Anders gaze by staring intently at the older man's neckline, but it did nothing to alleviate the trembling of his body.

"How could you have," asked Anders in a surprised tone?

"My cousin wrote to Fergus and Fergus contacted me." Aonghas shuddered as Anders' grip on his shoulder tightened slightly and finally he looked up and expressed what he had been thinking for months upon months. "I cannot believe you took Justice into you."

"Are you here to judge me or take me back to face the Wardens?" Aonghas could hear the fear in Anders' voice that he was here for those very reasons.

Aonghas shook his head vigorously and looked at Anders pleadingly as he addressed the older man's fears. "No. I wouldn't do that to you."

Anders frowned and raised his other hand so that he was gripping both of Aonghas' shoulders before asking in a determined voice. "Are you done with the Wardens?"

Aonghas felt his trembling increase as he struggled with the urge to be dishonest but he knew lying in this instance would cause him nothing but trouble later down the road. "I don't know what the future will hold, but I am for now."

"Are you afraid of me, Aonghas?"

"No, of course not!"

"Yet, you have not stopped shaking since I placed my hand on your shoulder. Are you sick?"

Aonghas was about to deny being sick and being afraid when he paused and began wondering the same thing himself. Was he afraid of Anders? Why was his body reacting the way it was? "I don't know why, but I'm not sick and I'm not afraid of you."

Anders released his hold on Aonghas' shoulders and backed up. "You should be afraid of me." Aonghas swallowed hard at Anders tone and shuddered involuntarily making him wonder if maybe he was afraid of what his fellow mage had become. He watched his own realization being echoed by Anders and he felt his own heart clench in pain as for the fleetest of moments a look of despair appeared on the older man's face. Anders turned his head preparing to walk away, "I think it is best that I just go."

Aonghas suddenly felt his control return in a surge at the prospect of losing Anders and he stepped towards Anders quickly, "Wait! I am not afraid of you. I just don't know what to expect of Justice. I don't know enough about how you have changed. I want to be with you. Please don't leave me."

"I have always wanted you, Aonghas." Anders raised his hand and cupped the side of Aonghas' face and as he continued speaking he slowly guided Aonghas in closer. "I thought I had lost you and then you were here and said you came to be with me. I want to be with you too." Aonghas felt his knees give way slightly as he felt the power behind Anders' touch but he eagerly returned the kiss when Anders finally brought their lips together. It was a deeply passionate kiss but there was no evidence of aggression on either side and Aonghas found himself relaxing against the older man as their kiss stretched onwards, leaving them both flushed and breathing heavily.


	2. Page Two

_**An Exercise in Submission to One's Desires**_

_**Part Two: I Missed You**_

Anders slipped his fingers around Aonghas' head, as the younger man wrapped his arms around Anders' ribcage and pulled him closer, and began undoing the tightly tied braid. Once he had the hair free he dropped the ties and began running his fingers through the silk strands. Aonghas shifted against Anders as he murmured a long sentence into their joined mouths. Reluctantly Anders released the lips he had dreamed of for years and spoke softly. "What was that?"

"I said; first you can't stand having it block your view and now you can't get enough of running your fingers through it."

"I missed the feel of your hair. Your hair has now evened out so it's easier to push it out of your face, besides you always wear it back now so I will have plenty of opportunity to gaze at your beauty."

The younger man shifted and straightened up making Anders realize that Aonghas had grown a few more inches making him as tall as Anders. "I wish you wouldn't use feminine terms to describe me Anders."

"Handsome doesn't describe you well enough; beautiful does. You're as tall as me now."

"I hear that's what was supposed to happen. Lads grow into men and all that."

Anders couldn't help but laugh at Aonghas sarcasm. "Are you done growing then? How old are you now?"

"I suppose I could have another growth spurt coming. Why do you want to know how old I am? Surely learning my true age won't change how you feel about me." Anders could swear the younger man was attempting to manipulate him when Aonghas' bottom lip pouted slightly and he gave Anders a woebegone look.

"No, it won't change how I feel about you," answered Anders in a serious tone despite his urge to chuckle at Aonghas' behavior. "I was just wondering if you were twenty-one yet."

Anders fought to hold back a grin as Aonghas' face lit up with joy. "Not yet! I will be twenty-one in two months and some odd days."

Anders smiled and stopped stroking Aonghas' hair to grip the back of the younger man's head and pull him in for another kiss. He couldn't help but wonder at the fact that Aonghas seemed younger now than he had when they had first met. Was it the fact that Aonghas had been his commanding officer that had Anders not seeing Aonghas as he truly was? Or was the lack of that burden making it possible for Aonghas to slip into a younger more carefree version of himself? Of course Anders knew that Aonghas was a manipulator because he had witnessed it enough times, but this time it seemed less about getting his own way and more about the younger man's insecurity. Maybe it was Anders who had changed after all. Anders' confusion caused him to pull back from the kiss, but he managed to smile warmly. "We should talk."

Aonghas looked at him warily as he released Anders and took a step back, "What is it you wish to talk about?"


End file.
